legacy_of_the_dragonbornfandomcom-20200222-history
Integrated Mods
These mods have been contributed by their original authors in their entirety, and therefore you do not need to run them as they are included in Legacy. Having them in your game with Legacy can mess your save game up. Remove them from your load order and endorse their mod if you haven't because they've done a lot to help make this mod what it is by contributing their work. The Object ID's of course have changed so you will need to reacquire the items, and some items have been reworked or quests added for them in this project. Legendary Edition * Big Leather Backpack - by hideto84, with edits to recipe. * Gemstone Collector - by Haxokron, gemstones only version with edits for compatibility. * Book Covers Skyrim - by DanielCoffey and doccdr * Book Covers Skyrim - Lost Library - by DanielCoffey *Moonpath to Elsweyr - by muppetpuppet * Ysgramor's Armor - * Seashells - by Jokerine * Insanitys Chrysamere - by InsanitySorrow * The Longhammer - by InsanitySorrow * Aegisbane - by InsanitySorrow * Dragonbane - by InsanitySorrow * Red Eagle's Bane - by InsanitySorrow * Valdr's Lucky Dagger - by InsanitySorrow * Kahvozein's Fang - by InsanitySorrow * Bolar's Oathblade - by InsanitySorrow * The Pale Blade - by InsanitySorrow * Windshear - by InsanitySorrow * Helm of Oreyn Bearclaw - a Morrowind artifact - by PrivateEye * Rings of Old - Morrowind Artifacts for Skyrim - by PrivateEye * Adamantium Helm of Tohan - A Morrowind Artifact - by PrivateEye * Sixth House Bell Hammer - a Morrowind weapon - by PrivateEye * BiPolar Blade - a Morrowind artifact - by PrivateEye * Legendary Rings V2.0 - by Ronnie Magnum * Lords Mail - Armor and Quest - by Edhelsereg * Axe of Hrothmund - by Painkiller_Rider * Daedric Crescent - new vision - by Nimezis * Vastly More Unique Visage of Mzund - by Trainwiz * White Phial Replacer - by Saerileth * Dawnfang - by keizaalfeyn * The Shadow of The Underking - by mybad * Ancient Shrouded Armor replacer - by Theycallmecheese * Fang of Haynekhtnamet - by Wulfharth * Engelmanns Rest - by Predrag Pesic, Used as main dungeon during Shadows of One's Past * Windcallers Pass - by Predrag Pesic, used as the Excavation of Windcallers Pass location * Ogmunds Tomb - by Predrag Pesic used as dragon's fall during Shattered Legacy. * More treasure maps - by IrksomeBadger, maps XI through XV displayable on the Library 2nd floor * Much Ado about Snow Elves - by Little Baron and Aliera Caine Special Edition as of 4.1.1 * Unique Booze Bottles HD * Much Ado About Snow Elves * Big Leather Backpack (by hideto84 with edits to recipe) * Gemstone Collector (gemstones only version with edits for compatibility. See update notes) * Book Covers Skyrim * Book Covers Skyrim Lost Library * Ysgramor's Armor- Sea shells collection * Insanity's Chrysamere * Insanity's Umbra * PrivateEye's Helm of Oreyn Bearclaw * PrivateEye's rings of old * PrivateEye's Helm of Tohan * PrivateEye's sixth house bellhammer * PrivateEye's BiPolar Blade * Ronnie Magnum's Legendary Rings V2.0 * Edhelsereg's Lord's Mail * Painkiller97's Hrothmund's axe * Nimezis Daedric Crescent * Trainwiz's Visage of Mzund redone * Saeralith's White Phial Replacer * keizaalfeyn's Dawnfang * MyBad's Shadow of the Underking * Theycallmecheese's Ancient Shrouded Armor replacer * Wulfharth's Fang of Haynekhtnamet * Engelman's Rest dungeon * Windcaller Pass dungeon * Ogmund's Tomb dungeon (as Dragon's Fall) * More treasure maps Category:Extra